Coming Back For You
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Sasuke quer vingança contra Konoha. Kakashi quer impedí-lo. KakaSasu. Fic feita em parceiria com Hatake Hitomi.


A floresta estava silenciosa àquela hora do dia, silenciosa até de mais, não havia pássaros nem nenhum animal por ali, mas também, eles sabiam que o mal rondava aquela área, sentiam isso no chakra dos ninjas que por ali passavam. Não eram ninjas normais, era nukenins. Três homens e uma mulher, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo e Karin, o time Taka. Estavam indo em direção a Konoha, queriam destruí-la e fariam isso, assim que chegassem a vila, que não estava muito distante.

O time Kakashi - Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto e o outro capitão, Yamato. - estavam escondidos, esperando o momento.

- Sakura, Naruto... Vocês vão com o Yamato e intervêm nos companheiros de Sasuke. Eu, por minha vez, vou falar com ele. - falou o Hatake, passando a mão nos cabelos prateados.

Sasuke sentiu alguns chakras conhecidos, por mais que eles se escondessem, conseguia notá-los, e sabia que Karin também.

- Sigam na frente, tenho que resolver umas coisas. - mandou, já parando de correr.

O resto do time obedeceu, Karin ficou curiosa do porque daquilo, mas conhecia muito bem Sasuke para falar algo.

- Ele já nos topou. Vão atrás deles. - ordenou Kakashi, ao que os restantes três foram atrás dos elementos do time Taka. - Bem... - saltou dos arbustos, parando à frente de Sasuke. - Yo.

- O que você quer? - não estava ali para enrolar, mas era melhor esclarecer logo as coisas - Estou com pressa, diga logo que tenho uma vila para destruir.

- Como se eu deixasse. Bem, deves saber ao que vim. Quero fazer-te mudar de idéias, Sasuke.

- Não tem o porquê eu mudar de ideia. Konoha destruiu meu clã, destruiu Itachi. Vou só dar o troco. - pegou no cabo da kusanagi, deixando um pouco da lâmina a mostra.

- Aff... Tu ainda és uma criança. Só estás a fazer com que o Itachi tenha morrido em vão.

- Foi por causa do conselho que meu aniki matou o clã. Eles têm que pagar. - gritou, logo em seguida se controlando - Eles vão pagar...

- Não. Já chega Sasuke!

- Nem você, nem ninguém vai me impedir. - desembainhou kusanagi, indo em direção a Kakashi, o chidori passava pela espada, se acertasse, seria um golpe mortal.

- Ingénuo! - o bunshin desapareceu e os braços fortes de Kakashi agarraram Sasuke por trás e com força. - Yamero!

- Achou mesmo que me pegaria tão facilmente? - falou Sasuke, que estava atrás de Kakashi com a espada encostada no ex sensei. Em seguida o bunshin que Kakashi agarrava, some - Não sou mais aquela criança que saiu daqui três anos atrás.

Kakashi sorriu e desapareceu.

- Achaste mesmo que me apanhavas tão facilmente?

Por essa Sasuke não esperava, olhou em volta procurando o grisalho.

- Apareça logo para podermos terminar com isso, tenho que me encontrar com o resto do meu time.

- Vais mesmo matar-me? - indagou aquela voz sedutora do maior, no ouvido do moreno. - Há tanta coisa que eu ainda quero fazer...

- Não me interesso por homens. - esquivou-se do maior - Quero minha vingança, só isso.

- Ui... Não se interessa por homens... Ótimo, também não me interesso por crianças. Não sou pedófilo.

- E eu não sou criança. - colocou kusanagi de volta na bainha - Se já terminou, vou indo. - deu as costas a Kakashi e foi andando em direção a Konoha.

- Aff... - lançou algumas kunai na direção do garoto.

Não teve que se mover muito para se esquivar delas, mas apenas olhou de canto para Kakashi, seguindo seu caminho.

"Esse rapaz está perdido... O que ele vai encontrar depois de destruir Konoha?" - pensou o jounin, sentando numa pedra.

Sasuke andou por algum tempo, mas acabou pensando no que seu ex sensei falou. Olhou pra trás, Kakashi não o seguia, mas sentia o chakra dele não muito longe, talvez ainda estivesse no mesmo lugar... Não sabia o porquê, mas resolveu voltar até Kakashi.

O grisalho olhou o moreno aproximar-se.

- Perdeste algo?

- Estava pensando no que você me disse... - olhou para o céu - Se eu destruir Konoha, o Itachi fez o que fez em vão... Mas eu quero destruir quem fez mal ao meu aniki, não quero deixar isso assim, sem fazer nada.

- Ninguém o obrigou. Deram-lhe uma missão que ele aceitou.

- Mas foi culpa daqueles velhos do conselho. Podiam tentar resolver de outra forma, não precisava ter matado o clã inteiro. Podiam ter feito Itachi de herói por salvar Konoha, e não terem culpado ele.

- Não é comigo que tens que falar isso Sasuke. Fala com o conselho. Podias até matá-los.

- E eu teria sua ajuda para matá-los? - havia gostado daquela ideia.

- Tu és bom. Não precisas da minha ajuda. E eu não quero tornar-me nukenin.

- Preciso pelo menos da tua ajuda para entrar em Konoha sem ser notado, de resto eu me viro.

- Mas também... - levantou-se. - Eles estão quase no fim dos dias...

- Não quero que morram de velhice, quero ter o prazer de ver a vida se esvaindo dos seus olhos. - deu um paço para trás, não sabia do que Kakashi era capaz.

- Então vamos... Mas vais ter que desfazer-te daquelas pessoas que trazes contigo.

- Não preciso mais deles mesmo, são apenas um fardo agora. - deu as costas ao ex sensei e foi correndo em direção a Konoha - "Em breve aniki, vingarei nosso clã e você."

"Esse garoto pensa que vai ser tão fácil..." - pensou Kakashi, indo atrás.

Andaram um pouco até encontrar com o resto do time Taka e do time Kakashi se enfrentando.

- Parem. - mandou Sasuke ao seu time - Quero falar com vocês.

Kakashi voltou para perto do seu time e falou com eles sobre o que fariam.

- Mas é claro que eu acho que estou a ser usado. Ele vai matar os velhos e destruir Konoha inteira. Temos que estar preparados. - sussurrou o Hatake.

- Hai, Kakashi-senpai. Ele não vai ficar só pelos chefes do conselho. - Yamato falou.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke falava com seu time.

- Eu já sei como fazer para entrar em Konoha, mas tenho que estar sozinho pra isso. Vocês, façam o que quiserem de suas vivas, o Taka está terminando aqui.

- Mas Sasuke-kun... - Karin tentou falar, mas foi interrompida por Suigetsu.

- Nós te ajudamos e é assim que você retribui? Acha que somos fantoches seus?

- Fique quieto Suigetsu, se o Sasuke mandou seguirmos nossas vidas, é o que faremos. - falou Juugo - Adeus. - sumiu de lá em seguida.

- Se precisar de mim novamente, não me procure. - respondeu Suigetsu, indo embora.

- Sasuke-kun, me deixe ficar com você. Prometo fazer tudo que você mandar. - implorou Karin.

- Vá embora antes que eu te mate. - falou friamente.

Karin espantou-se com a forma que fora tratada por Sasuke, mas acatou mesmo assim. Abaixou a cabeça e foi embora, não sabia pra onde, mas acharia um lugar. Sasuke foi em direção ao time de Kakashi.

- Eles já foram. Podemos ir para Konoha. - olhou todos do time, mas por final, se focou em Kakashi.

- Nós vamos estar atentos a ti, Sasuke. Um passo em falso e não tenhas duvidas que te atacamos sem piedade. E eu sou o primeiro.

- Não tenho medo de você, Kakashi. E a única coisa que quero fazer em Konoha, é destruir o conselho.

- Espero que sim. - falou calmamente e foi na frente.

Logo chegaram a Konoha. Kakashi arranjou maneira de levar o Uchiha para sua casa.

- Já deves ter pensado em reconstruir o teu clã, não?

- Ainda não. Depois eu penso nisso. - sentou na cama do Hatake.

- Ei, essa é a minha cama.

- E não posso nem ao menos sentar nela?

- Podes.

- Humpft. - olhou em volta, notando duas fotos no criado mudo, uma do time de gennin de Kakashi, e a outra do time 7. Pegou primeiro a de Kakashi pequeno, notando um primo seu, Obito, ao lado de Kakashi. Pegou também a outra, vendo a si mesmo na foto. Havia se passado tanto tempo desde que aquela foto fora tirada, trazia algumas recordações...

- Vou tomar um banho. - disse, indo para o banheiro, que ficava ao lado do quarto. Queria deixar o menor sozinho. Lá, despiu o seu uniforme e entrou na água quente.

Sasuke ficou olhando as fotos por mais algum tempo, depois colocou-as no lugar. Ao ouvir a água sendo ligada no banheiro, ficou com vontade de tomar um banho também. Há muito tempo não tomava um banho decente. Tirou parte de suas roupas, ficando ainda com o boxe e foi para o banheiro. Não ligava de ver o maior nu, tinha tomado banho diversas vezes com Juugo e Suigetsu, mas não sabia se Kakashi iria ligar.

- Posso tomar banho também?

- Claro. Entra. - a banheira era grande. Ali podia estar quatro pessoas, á vontade. - Está quente.

Sasuke entrou na banheira, e ao sentir a água quente em seu corpo, não pode deixar de gemer baixo.

- Está uma delícia, fazia muito tempo que eu não sabia o que era água quente. - apoiou a cabeça na banheira, fechando os olhos.

- Imagino. - sorriu por trás da máscara.

- Nunca tira a máscara? - perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Não. Só para fazer a barba e lavar os dentes. E comer.

- Então dorme com ela também? - questionou interessado.

- Sim.

- Eu acho isso meio que exagero, mas é com você mesmo. - pegou o sabonete e passou pelo corpo.

- Hehe... - deu uma risadinha e lavou os cabelos, passando-os depois por água.

Sasuke ficou olhando o sensei, ele parecia ser muito bonito, pelo menos o corpo era, mas estava curioso, queria saber como era o nariz, a boca... Balançou a cabeça, não acreditava que estava pensando naquilo. Acabou ficando ruborizado.

- Estarei eu a ver Uchiha Sasuke corado? - aproximou a cara e olhou melhor.

- Iie. - ficou mais corado ainda com a aproximação do sensei, não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo consigo. Olhou para o lado.

- Ok, ok... - riu e lavou o corpo, passando-se depois por água e saindo da banheira. - Bom, eu vou escolher umas roupas para ti. - e voltou para o quarto.

Sasuke não demorou muito mais, lavou o resto do corpo e também saiu da banheira, mas notou que não tinha toalha. Suspirou, teria que sair do banheiro daquele jeito mesmo.

- Não tem toalha... - falou na porta do quarto do maior, completamente nu e pingando.

- Opa... - Kakashi terminava de arranjar a roupa do menor. Pegou uma e deu-lhe. - Toma, Sasuke.

- Arigatou. - secou-se ali mesmo - Tem alguma roupa? - perguntou enquanto segurava a toalha em frente a suas partes intimas.

- Está aqui. - apontou na cama.

- Domo arigatou. - pegou a roupa e se vestiu, eram roupas simples, mas muito confortáveis.

Kakashi vestiu uma camisola além dos boxers.

- Vou tratar do jantar. Fica à vontade. - e foi para a cozinha.

Sasuke fez o que Kakashi mandara, ficou realmente à vontade. Tinha uma estante com alguns livros e pergaminhos. Pegou um livro qualquer, nem imaginando do que se tratava, quando notou, era nada mais nada menos que um Icha Icha. Como nunca havia lido, ficou interessado. Deitou na cama do maior e começou a ler o livro, mas não demorou muito para ficar totalmente corado, aquele Icha Icha não era dos comuns, era um yaoi.

Minutos depois, o jounin deixou tudo ao lume e foi ver o que Sasuke andava a fazer.

- Oh... Esse agrada-te? - perguntou, deitando-se ao lado dele.

- Kakashi. - se assustou e sentou na cama - Eu peguei um livro qualquer, não sabia que era esse. E quando eu comecei a ler...

- É, ele trata um romance gay.

- A história é bem interessante. Não imaginava que o Jiraiya escrevia livros desse tipo, achei que eram todos hentai.

- Ah, não. Ele era um homem mente-aberta. E adorava homens.

- Nunca imaginei isso dele. - fechou o livro e olhou para o maior - Veio me chamar ou algo do tipo?

- Não, só vim ver o que andavas a fazer. - riu.

- Sei... - voltou a se deitar na cama e a reler o livro.

Kakashi fechou os olhos e descansou um pouco.

Sasuke se esqueceu completamente de tudo enquanto lia o livro, só voltou à realidade quando sentiu cheiro de alguma coisa queimando, e lembrou que o maior fazia algo para comerem.

- Kakashi, a comida. - falou alto, sacudindo o grisalho, que acabara dormindo.

- Ah! - o maior levantou-se e foi apagar o lume. - Ufa... Ia queimando... - tirou o ramen do lume e juntou atum. Logo depois, serviu a ambos. - Pronto.

- Tem certeza que isso tá bom? - olhou com maus olhos a comida - Não sei se devo confiar nisso, o cheiro é de queimado.

- Aff... Come e cala-te.

Olhou sério para o maior, mas resolveu comer, e até que estava boa a comida, não tinha gosto de queimado.

- Está bom, achei que não estaria.

- Hmpf. - o maior aproveitou uma distração de Sasuke e comeu tudinho. - Gochisousama!

- Nani? - não acreditava naquilo - Mas como? Não é possível...

- Hehe... Há anos que treino.

- Inacreditável... - balançou a cabeça em negação, mas voltou a comer, há muito tempo que não se importava mais em ver a face do ex sensei.

Kakashi levantou-se da mesa e começou a tratar da louça.

Sasuke assim que terminou de comer, lavou o que tinha usado, colocando para secar.

- Kakashi, estou cansado, posso dormir aonde?

- Na minha cama mesmo. Ela é grande, dá para nós os dois.

Não se incomodava, por isso deu de ombros e foi para o quarto, tirou a roupa ficando somente de boxe. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, fazendo sua higiene antes de voltar para o quarto e deitar na cama, no mesmo lugar que estivera antes lendo o livro.

Kakashi fez o mesmo e deitou-se ao lado. Tapou-se e aconchegou-se.

- Oyasumi, Sasuke...

- Oyasumi nasai. - disse, já adormecendo.

O maior abraçou o moreno e respirou no pescoço dele.

- Pode se afastar? Como você disse, a cama é grande suficiente para nós dois, não precisa ficar grudado em mim.

- Claro... - afastou-se para a outra ponta e virou as costas.

- Arigatou. - suspirou e pode enfim dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Kakashi vestiu-se de ninja, tomou o pequeno-almoço sozinho e saiu para ver que missões tinha. Foi ter com Tsunade e esta informou-o que tinha umas férias à sua espera.

- Arigatou, Tsunade-sama. - sorriu e saiu.

Sasuke assim que acordou notou estar sozinho na casa, tomou um banho e comeu alguma coisa, indo em seguida para a casa de Naruto, havia combinado de encontrar com o loiro e com Kakashi ali, tinha que matar logo o conselho, mas precisava de umas informações que só eles poderiam dar.

Kakashi apareceu ali e Naruto já lá estava com Sasuke. Falaram calmamente sobre o ataque ao conselho.

- Preciso saber onde cada um do conselho mora, vou matá-los enquanto dormem. - falou Sasuke.

- Eles vivem juntos. Moram por trás do edifício do Hokage.

- Nesse caso vou precisar da ajuda de pelo menos um de vocês, se um deles acordar e chamar algum outro... Não posso deixar que isso aconteça.

- Isso é pedir que nos tornemos nukenins. Tu és um bom ninja, fazes esse trabalho sozinho. - disse Kakashi.

- Ninguém vai descobrir que foram vocês, nem mesmo vão saber que foi que matou eles. O Naruto tem o kage bunshin, pode ser muito útil.

- Eu vou, então. - disse o loiro.

- Ótimo. - conversaram mais algumas coisas, decidindo no final que o plano seria aplicado naquela mesma noite.

Quando chegou a noite, Naruto encontrou-se com Sasuke e foram executar o plano.

- Espero que dê certo, 'ttebayo...

- Vai dar, dobe. - invadiram a casa dos conselheiros sem fazer barulho.

O Uzumaki fez uns bunshins e foi com Sasuke fazer o assassinato. Foi limpinho.

Não levaram muito tempo, em menos de uma hora tudo estava feito, e não tinha como alguém dizer quem havia matado os conselheiros.

- Acabou. - disse Sasuke a Kakashi e Naruto - Todos estão mortos, Itachi...

- Bem... Vou indo. - Kakashi desapareceu dali.

Sasuke agradeceu a Naruto pela ajuda e foi para a casa de Kakashi.

- Pensava que já ias embora... - disse o outro, secando os cabelos após o banho.

- Vou amanhã... Quero saber como que vai ser a reação de todos ao verem que os conselheiros estão mortos.

- Hai... Hai...

- Está tudo bem, Kakashi? - tirou a roupa e foi para o banho, deixando a porta aberta para poder ouvir o maior.

- Ya. - deitou-se na cama.

- Ta bom. - se lavou e depois de algum tempo, saiu do banho, colocou apenas a boxe e foi se deitar.

O jounin já dormia. Todo esparramado na cama.

Sasuke tentava de toda forma não encostar-se ao maior, mas isso era impossível. Resolveu atacar de folgado, e jogou as pernas pra cima do maior, ficando muito confortável. Dormiu pensando no que Kakashi lhe perguntou no dia anterior. Quando pretendia restaurar eu clã...

- Hmm... - o Hatake dava gemidos durante a noite e suspiros. - Ah...

Sasuke sonhou com seu ex sensei, um sonho bem molhado, bem pervertido, igual ao que tinha lido naquele livro de Kakashi. Inconscientemente, apertou alguma coisa em sua mão, sentindo esta de mole, ficar dura, acabou gemendo baixinho.

- Are? - o grisalho acordou e viu o menor apertando o seu pau.

Sasuke continuava dormindo, seu sonho estava cada vez mais quente.

- Kakashi... Hmm... - apertou novamente o que tinha em suas mãos, não sabendo se era realidade ou não.

O maior sorriu e tirou os boxers, deixando o seu membro livre para o menor. Tocou o do Uchiha também.

Em seu sonho, Sasuke acariciava o membro de Kakashi, enquanto tinha o seu acariciado por ele. Gemeu languidamente, deliciado com o que sentia.

- Sasuke... - sussurrou o Hatake, vendo aquilo ficar sério. Tirou a mão do pau do moreno e falou. - Sasuke, acorda!

- Ah? - abriu os olhos, vendo seu sensei ali - O que houve?

- Isso... - apontou a mão do Uchiha no seu pau.

Ao olhar pra onde Kakashi apontava, ficou completamente vermelho e tirou a mão rapidamente.

- Gomen... Eu... Eu não sei o que deu em mim...

- Não tem problema... Eu acho...

- Vou dormir no sofá... - se levantou e foi pra sala.

- Podes ficar aqui...

- Acho melhor não... - estava completamente envergonhado.

- Ok. - voltou a dormir.

Sasuke foi para a sala e por ali mesmo dormiu, era melhor, e também, depois do sonho que teve, não podia garantir que ficaria ao lado de Kakashi e não tentaria mais anda com ele.

No dia seguinte, Kakashi acordou tarde e espreguiçou-se.

- Sasuke, vem cá...

- Fala. - disse um Sasuke que andava cambaleando.

- Omedetou. - disse, sorrindo.

- Pelo que? - não entendia o maior.

- Hoje fazes anos, né?

- Jura? - não sabia que dia era - Estou perdido no tempo.

- Ya, hoje é o teu dia.

- Arigatou. - sorriu, coisa que não fazia há muito tempo.

- Vá, vou fazer o pequeno-almoço.

- Vou tomar um banho. - disse, e assim fez.

Kakashi levantou-se e foi fazer panquecas e chocolate quente para o pequeno-almoço.

- Prontinho... Espero que ele goste.

Sasuke demorou um pouco no banho, mas assim que saiu, colocou uma calça negra e foi na cozinha, o cheiro chama e muito a atenção.

- Parece gostoso. - disse, sentando a mesa.

- Está gostoso. - enfatizou a palavra "Está".

- Isso só saberei ao comer. - sentou-se a mesa.

- Força. - sentou-se também e esperou a altura certa.

Sasuke começou a comer, mas sem nunca tirar os olhos de Kakashi, se lembrava da ultima vez, e dessa queria ver o rosto do maior.

- Tenho algo na testa?

- Não, mas eu quero te ver sem a máscara. - terminou uma panqueca e já pegou outra, sem tirar os olhos do maior.

- Parece que não vou comer...

- Come logo. - olhou para baixo.

- Hai... - virou costas e comeu tudo. Instantes depois, já se voltava para a mesa. - Ah... Arigatou.

- Douitashimashite. - voltou a comer sua comida normalmente, mas ainda queria ver o rosto do maior - Você bem que podia me deixar ver.

- Que motivos tenho eu para isso?

- Você gosta muito do seu ex aluno? - tentou.

- Aff... Não chega.

- Hoje é meu aniversário, podia ser o meu presente.

- Eu sou muito feio, garoto.

- E o que eu poderia fazer pra você me mostrar seu rosto? Eu quero mesmo te ver, Kakashi.

Cansado de ouvir o Uchiha, o maior suspirou e baixou a máscara.

- Satisfeito?

Sasuke deixou cair à panqueca que estava na boca. Não tirava os olhos do Hatake.

- Nani? - sorriu de canto.

- Você... É lindo.

- Sou?

- Hai... - não resistiu, levantou e foi até o maior, colocando a mão na face dele - É macia...

- Claro que é. Fiz a barba ontem, garoto. - fez um biquinho.

- Não só por isso. - passou as pontas dos dedos sobre o lábio do Hatake - Parece delicioso...

- E é.

- Nunca experimentei pra saber...

- Podes experimentar. Eu deixo.

- Não me tente, Kakashi. - não tirava os olhos da boca dele, queria tomá-la naquele instante.

- Eu disse que deixava.

- Você que pediu. - tomou os lábios do maior com os seus, beijando com vontade. Explorava cada canto daquela boca com sua língua, não deixando nenhum lugar passar.

Kakashi acompanhou os movimentos, lambendo a boquinha e língua do menor.

- Hmm... - gemeu, chupando o lábio inferior do Uchiha com força e voltando a beijá-lo.

Sasuke, que estava de pé na frente do maior, sentou no colo dele para ter um contato melhor, mas isso fez com que seus membros roçassem. Acabou gemendo baixinho, tanto pelo beijo quanto pelo contato.

- Sasuke... - suspirou o maior. - Tu não interessas por homens e eu não me interesso por crianças... - ofegou.

- Eu posso mudar de opinião... E tu não és um homem... É um Deus. - beijava o pescoço do maior, mordendo de vez em quando.

- Ahn... - colocou as mãos na bundinha do moreno e levantou-se, levando-o para o quarto e deitando-o na cama, ficando por cima.

- Pelo visto já mudou de opinião... - riu e ficou deitado, entregue ao maior. Deixaria ele fazer o que quisesse, mesmo que ainda fosse virgem.

Kakashi tirou as calças do menor e os boxers, deixando-o nu.

- Hehe... Que corpão, né? - tocou-lhe os mamilos.

- Corpão tem você. - passava as mãos pelo corpo do maior, sentindo todos os músculos - Delicioso...

- Arigatou... - sorriu e despiu-se também, mostrando um pau bem teso. - Vem chupar, vem...

- Com todo o prazer. - foi direto ao pau teso do maior, abocanhando este de uma vez. Passava a língua pela glande, e em seguida colocava tudo na boca, sugando até a base.

- Ahn... Que gostosura... - gemeu o grisalho, já pegando os cabelos do Uchiha e forçando um pouco.

Sasuke se empenhou mais no que fazia, chupando com mais força e mais rápido. Levou a mão até seu próprio membro e começou a fazer movimentos lentos.

- Deixa que eu cuide... Desse pau... - virou-o e colocaram-se em posição de sessenta e nove.

Sasuke por sorte, ficou por cima. Voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo com tanta vontade, enquanto sentia seu pau na boca do Hatake.

- Hm... - este sugava a glande com força e colocava a língua na fenda, provocando.

- Ahh... - Sasuke gemia, enlouquecido com o que o maior fazia, mas também retribuía, fazendo os mesmo movimentos que Kakashi.

- Sasuke... - suspirou o grisalho, lambendo os testículos do menor e abocanhando tudo nem seguida.

- Ah... Hmm... - se contorcia de tesão, não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. Sugou com força o pau do Hatake, sentindo seu gozo chegando.

- Ahhh! - o jounin não resistiu e mexeu o quadril rapidamente, forçando o seu pau na boca do menor.

- Kakashi... Eu vou... - dizia Sasuke, quando o pau do Hatake saia de sua boca, não se aguentou mais, e gozou, gritando alto de prazer.

O homem engoliu aquela porra toda e também gozou na boquinha do Uchiha, ficando satisfeito.

Sasuke quase engasgou, não tinha experiência nenhuma com aquilo, mas engoliu, sentindo o gosto de Kakashi. Saiu de cima do maior, deitando ao lado deste.

- Agora vem o melhor, delicinha... - beijou a boca do rapaz e tocou-lhe o corpo com as mãos.

- Espere... Kakashi... - tentava sair de baixo dele.

- Nani?

- Eu... - olhou pro lado - Eu nunca fiz isso. Sou virgem. Não sei se estou preparado.

- Então porque me provocaste? - o maior arqueou a sobrancelha. - Deixa de ser bitoquinha e vamos logo.

- Tudo bem... Mas não me machuque.

- Claro... - sorriu e foi lamber-lhe a entradinha.

- Humm... - achou deliciosa a língua do maior naquele lugar tão intimo.

Kakashi olhava-o e socava ali o orgãozinho rosa e molhado.

- Kakashi... Hmm... - rebolava sem parar, sentindo aquela língua lhe tocar cada vez mais deliciosamente.

Às vezes subia para o pénis do garoto, dando um beijo ali. Passou a introduzir um dedo no ânus do moreno, socando.

- Assim... Hmmm... Assim vai me tirar a sanidade... Ahhh... - delirava com tudo que o maior fazia.

- Calma, bebé... - beijou-lhe o peito e os mamilos.

- Kashi... Vem logo... Ahh... Quero-te... Hmm... - agarrava o maior, arranhando as costas dele e deixando suas unhas marcadas ali.

- Hai... Mas vai doer... - olhou-o nos olhos e fez carinho na bochecha dele.

- Tudo bem, sei que vai tentar não me machucar tanto. - confiava no maior, e passava isso no olhar que dava a ele.

- Ok. - beijou-lhe a mão e introduziu a glande, devagar.

- Aaaaaaa... - gritou alto de dor, nunca imaginou doer tanto daquele jeito - Tá doendo... Muito.

- Mas ainda só meti a glande, Sasuke... - ficou preocupado e masturbou-o.

- Mas dói mesmo assim. - sentia um pouco de prazer com a masturbação, mas a dor continuava a ser muito forte - Continue, é melhor a dor vir de uma vez.

- Hai... - enfiou-se ali, beijando o rapaz e masturbando-o depressinha.

- Enfia... Logo... Tudo. - disse, se esforçando para não gritar.

O Hatake botou tudo dentro e agarrou-se ao menor.

- Hm... Que delícia de rabinho.

- Aaaaaaahhhhh... - não pode deixar de gritar, a dor era muito pior do que anteriormente. Agarrou Kakashi, cravando as unhas em suas costas.

- Shh... Shhhh... - deu-lhe vários selinhos, ainda masturbando-o.

- Não se mexa, onegai. - respirava descompassadamente.

- Claro...

Sasuke aos poucos foi regulando sua respiração, e como era masturbado por Kakashi, devagar foi sentindo o prazer dominar o seu corpo. Arrumou o corpo e beijou a orelha do maior, sussurrando em seguida.

- Já pode começar, mas vá com calma.

- Pensei que eras um shinobi, Sasu... - sussurrou de volta, começando a mover-se devagar.

- Sou, mas isso não tem nada a ver. - não gostou da forma que Kakashi falara, mas não ligaria para aquilo naquele momento - Até que está gostoso...

- Ainda bem. - deu um sorriso e voltou a mover-se, dando um linguado poderoso ao mais novo. Parecia querer apossar-se de tudo.

- Aahh... Agora está melhor... - dizia entre o beijo, a dor começava a diminuir e o prazer tomava conta de todo seu corpo.

- Hm... Esse rabinho é uma delicinha... - ia cada vez mais rápido.

- Ahh... Kakashi... Mete mais forte... - enlouquecia com cada estocada do maior, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer devido ao tesão.

- Isso é uma ordem. - sorriu e meteu alucinadamente, chegando à próstata do menor sem esforço. - Ahn...

- Aaaahhhhhhhhhh... Ka-Kashiiiii... - ter sua próstata atingida foi demais para o garoto, gritava alto de prazer, delirando mais a cada estocada.

- Olha os vizinhos, garoto! - tapou-lhe a boca com a sua e continuou o serviço.

- Hmmm... Hmmmm... - mesmo com a boca do maior na sua, não podia deixar de gemer. Seu pau encontrava-se completamente teso, poderia gozar a qualquer instante, mas não queria, queria era aproveitar aquilo mais ainda.

Enfiou o dedo na fenda do menor e sugou-lhe a língua, deliciado. Queria gozar muito naquela interior gostoso.

- Hmmm...

- Não vou... Aguentar muito mais... - não queria, mas estava prestes a gozar, Kakashi era muito bom no que fazia.

Virou o menor de quatro, para ter total acesso àquele canal.

- Ahn... Que gostoso... Vou gozar... Vou gozar! - anunciou, beijando-lhe as costas e ejaculando dentro, apertando o pénis do moreno.

- Kakashiiiii... - não aguentou quando sentiu o gozo do maior em si. Gozou, melando completamente a cama e a mão do maior - Ahhhhhh...

- Oh... - o grisalho suspirou e desabou em cima do Uchiha, abraçando-o e ficando dentro do garoto.

- Isso foi delicioso. - disse Sasuke, aproveitando o abraço do maior.

- Mesmo. - deu um sorriso e beijou-lhe a face.

Sasuke estava tão cansado, que adormeceu do jeito que estava, sujo e confortável.

Kakashi foi tomar um banho e dar uma volta pela vila. Comprou comida e voltou ao final da tarde para casa.

Sasuke acordou ao sentir o cheiro da comida, sua barriga roncou, estava com muita fome. Foi tomar um banho, estava com gozo por todo o corpo. Após se lavar, foi ter com Kakashi a cozinha.

- Pelo cheiro, deve estar muito bom.

- Ya... - sorriu e serviu, logo depois. - Então, quando é que vais embora?

- Hoje mesmo. Pretendo ir de madrugada, assim fica mais fácil e sei um bom caminho para fugir pelo bairro Uchiha. - disse, já começando a comer.

- Ok, então. Vou preparar-te para algo para comer durante a viagem. - sorriu.

- Arigatou. - sorriu discretamente ao maior, aquilo era muito estranho, mas com Kakashi sentia-se bem para fazer tudo.

Assim que terminaram a refeição, Kakashi foi preparar uma lancheira com comida para o seu ex-aluno. Colocou ramen, carne frita, arroz temperado e mais carne.

- Arigatou Kakashi, por tudo. Se não fosse por você e por Naruto, não teria conseguido nada. - abraçou o maior e deu um selinho nos lábios deste - Adeus. - saiu pela noite, indo para fora de Konoha pelo bairro Uchiha.

O Hatake arrumou a casa e foi dormir, depois de tomar um banho.

- Yare... - suspirou, lendo um pouco de Icha Icha Paradise.

Havia se passado mais de um ano desde que Sasuke conseguira matar os conselheiros, e um ano que não via ninguém da vila, ou seja, Kakashi. Estava em uma vila pequenina do país do arroz, vivia normalmente ali, já que ninguém o conhecia. Sentia falta de alguma coisa, e não sabia o que era.

"Estou cansado de ficar aqui sem fazer nada, só vivendo como um aldeão comum. Preciso mudar de ares, sair daqui o mais rápido possível." - pensava, enquanto olhava para o horizonte pela janela de sua casa.

Kakashi estava por ali, numa missão de espionagem. Já era de noite, e foi procurar um quarto numa estalagem. Mas, primeiro, foi beber um copo a um bar.

Sasuke sempre ia num bar que tinha perto de sua casa, toda noite fazia aquilo, era sua rotina. Naquela noite sentia algo diferente no ar, mas não sabia o que era. Sentou no lugar de sempre, e pediu seu costumeiro sake. Era sempre assim, todas as noites, desde que chegara ali.

- Sasuke? - indagou uma voz conhecida, ali ao lado.

- Quem... - olhou o maior, reconhecendo imediatamente - Kakashi, o que faz por aqui?

- Missão. - sorriu.

- Oh. - estava surpreso - Não imaginei que Konoha viesse aqui fazer missão.

- Acontece. - brincava com o copo onde outrora estivera a sua bebida. - E tu? Moras aqui?

- Hai, vim para cá assim que sai de Konoha. Achei que por ser longe, ninguém me reconheceria nem teria o perigo de encontrar algum conhecido, e a primeira parte deu certo, já a segunda... - riu.

- Haha... E não é bom, termo-nos encontrado?

- É sim, mas não quero nem imaginar se fosse com outra pessoa.

- Deixa... - tocou-lhe o rosto. - Estava à procura de uma estalagem para alugar um quarto. O que me recomendas, por aqui?

- Pode ficar na minha casa, não é muito grande, mas vai ficar confortável lá... Se quiser é claro. - tomou seu sake num gole só e pediu outro, sendo entregue em seguida.

- Claro. Não me importo. - passou a mão nos cabelos e pagou a sua bebida.

- Vamos então. - bebeu novamente num gole só, pagou sua bebida e saiu dali com Kakashi - Você falou que estava em missão, posso saber o que é ou é secreto?

- Só espionagem.

- A quem?

- Não importa.

- Tudo bem, mas eu poderia ajudar, conheço muito bem as pessoas daqui. - chegaram a sua casa, abriu a porta e fechou logo que Kakashi entrou.

- Deixa. É rápido e eu não quero pensar nesta missão. É uma seca.

- Ok. - tirou as roupas pesadas que usava, já que a vila era um pouco fria - Fique a vontade, se quiser tomar um banho, o banheiro é naquela porta. - apontou a porta que ficava a sua esquerda.

- É melhor. - sorriu e foi lá. Despiu-se e entrou num banho quente, deliciado. - Ah... Que gostoso...

- Quer comer alguma coisa? - gritou Sasuke da cozinha.

- Hai!

Sasuke nada falou, pegou alguns legumes e carne e fritou, enquanto o arroz cozinhava com vários temperos.

Logo o Hatake saiu da casa de banho. Pegou uma toalha de dentro do armário. Enrolou-a na cintura e foi para a cozinha.

- Precisas de ajuda?

- Iie, já estou terminando. - respondeu, já desligando o fogo e colocando uma tampa na panela - É só ficar abafado por uns 5 minutos que já estará pronto.

- Hai. - aproximou-se do rapaz e deu-lhe um selinho.

- Kakashi. - repreendeu o maior.

- Nani? - olhou-o.

- Você está em missão, e aposto que tem alguém te esperando em Konoha. - sentiu ciúmes ao falar aquilo.

- Alguém? Como assim? Só se for a Godaime, querendo o relatório.

- Vai dizer que você não tem uma namorada ou outra coisa em Konoha te esperando?

- Vou. Não tenho.

- Nossa, imaginei que há essa hora alguém como você já teria.

- E era suposto. Só que eu não quero amarrar-me a ninguém.

- Entendo... - ficou um pouco triste. Tinha que confessar, não havia tirado Kakashi da cabeça desde que tivera algo com ele - Vou colocar a comida na mesa. - pegou tudo e colocou ali, sentando em seguida.

Kakashi ajudou-o.

- Tens roupa para mim?

- Pode pegar no armário, fica a vontade pra pegar a que quiser.

- Hai. - foi ao quarto e pegou uma camisola e umas calças de dormir. Voltou à cozinha. - Arranjaste alguém por cá? Para constituir o clã de novo.

- Tentei... Mas nunca dava certo. Acho que não vou conseguir reconstruir o clã. - serviu a si e a Kakashi e começou a comer.

- Como nunca deu certo? - arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Aqui é que nem Konoha, todas as mulheres dão em cima de mim. Tentei algumas vezes sair com elas, mas são piores que as de Konoha, sempre que as levava a algum lugar, eu saia de lá sem ser visto.

- Haha! - Kakashi caiu na gargalhada.

- Você ri porque não é com você. Deve conseguir pegar mulheres facilmente. - ficou cabisbaixo.

- Facilmente é eufemismo. Hmpf. - sorriu e começou a comer. - Transo com cada gata...

- Eu não transo faz tempo, mas porque não quero. - estava com raiva e ciúmes do maior.

- Ai, que má onda. Queres transar? - indagou.

- Você não muda mesmo. - balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Não queres?

- Querer eu quero... Mas...

- Mas o quê, Sasuke? Pareces um rato.

- Tenho uma coisa pra te falar antes de qualquer coisa.

- Hai... - bufou, entediado.

- Eu... Eu acho que gosto de você

- Opa... Sério?

- Hai. - ficou completamente corado.

- E só agora é que dizes?

- Eu... Não havia percebido antes.

- Ai, ai... E agora?

- Não sei, nem imagino...

- Deixamos tudo como está. - continuou a comer.

- Entendo... - olhou pra baixo, triste - Pode dormir onde quiser, vou dar uma saída. - pulou a janela e sumiu na noite.

- Opa... Meti a pata na poça... - tristonho, terminou de comer e foi deitar-se no sofá.

Sasuke passou a noite inteira fora, pensando no que disse para Kakashi. Era melhor ter falado tudo, mas pelo jeito, o maior não sentia o mesmo por si.

Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, o Hatake saiu dali, deixando agradecimentos ao Uchiha, e foi terminar a missão para logo voltar para Konoha.

Sasuke voltou para casa já era de noite, e ao ver a mensagem de Kakashi, fez algo que não fazia desde que era uma criança, chorou. Chorou muito pelo resto da noite, e somente na manhã seguinte é que tomou uma iniciativa.

- Vou voltar para Konoha. - juntou suas coisas e foi para a vila.

Há essa hora, já o grisalho reportara o que descobrira para a Godaime. Esta agradeceu-lhe com uma boa transa no escritório.

- Godaime-sama... Já contei que é fogosa?

- Ora, Kakashi... Fogoso és tu. - disse, antes de dispensá-lo.

Já era tarde quando Sasuke chegou a Konoha, foi direto para o escritório da Godaime, iria fazer tudo certo dessa vez. Contou toda a história de Itachi e o que fizera há um ano.

- O que vai fazer comigo, Godaime?

- Vamos manter em segredo. Está tudo calmo e em paz e é assim que eu quero continuar. Podes morar na vila, mas se eu descubro algum plano manhoso, eu mando te matar. - disse a loira.

- Hai. Pode deixar, não farei nada, somente uma coisa... - deu um sorriso safado.

- O quê? - olhou aquele sorriso.

- Hatake Kakashi. - falou somente isso, saindo da sala da Godaime e indo para a casa do Hatake.

Este, por sua vez, estava lá, deitado no sofá, dormindo. Estava cansado.

Sasuke entrou na casa do Hatake sem fazer barulho, ao vê-lo dormindo no sofá se aproximou, tirando a roupa peça por peça e jogando em qualquer canto. Subiu no colo do maior, beijando levemente os lábios dele.

- Ai shiteru, Kashi.

Kakashi acordou de imediato.

- Sa-Sasuke?

- Kashi... Não aguentei ficar longe de você. Ai shiteru, Kashi. Ai shiteru.

- Opa... Calma, Sasuke. Muita calma...

- Eu voltei pra cá por sua causa. Falei com a Godaime pra poder ficar livre pra te ter... Não faça eu me arrepender, onegai. - começou a esfregar seu membro no maior, sentindo um calor subir pelo seu corpo, deixando Sasuke duro.

- Que chantagista! O que eu penso não importo? Porque é que tenho que ficar contigo? E se eu gostar de outra pessoa?

- Então eu vou embora. - se afastou do maior, ficando triste e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Gomen... - ficou muito abalado ao ver aquilo. - E-Eu fico contigo...

- Não quero que fique comigo por pena... - olhou triste para o maior.

- Podemos começar por baixo...

- Como assim?

- Podes morar aqui. E vamos ficando cada vez mais íntimos.

- Pode ser... - ficou um pouco mais animado.

- Hehe... - puxou-o para si e beijou-o.

Sasuke retribuiu ao beijo, abraçando o maior, só então se lembrando que estava nu.

- Kashi... Vai me deixar esperando? - fez uma cara safada.

- Não... - deu-lhe muitos beijos no pescoço. - Mas se ficares comigo... Como vais construir o clã?

- Não ligo para o clã... Hmmm... Só quero saber de ti. - delirava com os beijos de Kakashi.

- Hm... Hai... - apertou o bumbum do menor, delirante.

- Te quero... Vamos pra cama, Kashi.

- Com certeza. - pegou-o ao colo e levou-o para o quarto, deitando o rapaz na cama e ficando por cima. - Opa... Agora vou ter que te preparar e fazer tudo de novo... Já há um ano que não deves transar com homens, não?

- Hai... Sou somente seu, nunca fui de outro nem nunca vou ser.

Corou e ficou deliciado e excitadíssimo com tal declaração. Beijou-o fogosamente, tocando-o.

- Hummm... Assim você me deixa louco, Kashi... - jogou a cabeça para trás, se entregando completamente ao maior.

- Me deixa tratar de ti... - foi lá abaixo e lambeu aquela entradinha gostosa.

- Aahh... - se contorceu de tesão e se abriu mais, oferecendo-se completamente.

- Ah... Que oferecido... - deixou bem molhado e penetrou o dedo ali.

- Kashiii... - sentir sua entrada sendo tocada daquele jeito era muito bom, a muito não sentia aquilo.

- Opa, gemendo desse jeito e fico com vontade de meter em ti.

- Então mete, onegai. - rebolava um pouquinho - Estou louco pra te sentir em mim novamente.

- É para já, bebé! - tirou o dedo e colocando o menor de quatro enfiou o seu pau, metendo fundo rapidamente. - Ahn.

- Aaahhhh... - doeu um pouco, mas nada que não pudesse aguentar.

- Hm... Que gostosura de rabinho... Hehe...

- Não para... - reclamou.

- Não vou parar... - sorriu e continuou a meter.

- Ahh... Assim que eu quero... Hmmm... Tanta saudade... - gemia alto, Kakashi metia deliciosamente.

- Então toma mais rápido, seu safado... - bateu-lhe no bumbum delicado e continuou a meter ferozmente, dando máximo prazer a ambos. - Ahn...

- Aaahhh... - empinou a bunda, recebendo mais fundo o pau de Kakashi - Mais, Kakashi... Mete mais... Huunmmm...

Kakashi beijou o moreno e fez questão de atingi-lo na próstata, socando violentamente.

- Ah, ah, ah... Sasuuu... - gemia, uivando.

- Kakashiii... Aahhh... Não para... - estava prestes a gozar, mas também pudera, o grisalho não parava de tocar sua próstata.

- Delicinha... Eu vou gozar loguinho... - mordeu o pescoço do Uchiha com força e, numa estocada mais violenta e profunda, derramou-se todo dentro, inundando Sasuke com toda a sua semente fervente.

Sasuke não aguentou mais, gozou deliciosamente, melando a cama abaixo de si.

- Kashiiiiiiiiiiiii... Aaaahhhhh... - estava acabado.

O grisalho ficou ainda apoiado, suspirando.

- Foi tão bom... - deitou-se ao lado do menor.

- Hai. - arfava - Foi maravilhoso, Kashi. - deitou no peito do maior, abraçando este.

- Pois foi... Muito mesmo...

Aconchegou-se mais ao peito do maior. Estava feliz, muito feliz, não imaginava que um dia ficaria com Kakashi, mesmo ele não o amando, ainda.

_Fim!_


End file.
